


The Potter Broom Company

by LordCroussette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broom Maker Harry Potter, F/M, Harry create broomsticks with Hermione, Potter Broom Company, Potter Mark I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCroussette/pseuds/LordCroussette
Summary: Harry Potter had always been interested in learning how vehicles such as cars, trains, ships and planes worked. When Harry discovered the Wizarding World, that passion transferred to flying broomsticks.While looking at the library, Harry discover a book teaching the readers how to make enchant a flying broomstick. And thus, the Potter Mark I was born.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger (future)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Potter Broom Company

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea itching at the back of my head for months and I finally decided to start exploring it. For now, I plan on having Harry and Hermione work on building new brooms and getting the both of them closer to each other (eventual H/Hr) but, in the future, I plan to have a story arc where Sirius Black is freed in third year and he use the Black money to build a new expansion Quidditch team at Hogsmeade, which will link back to the Potter Broom Company arc.
> 
> But, for now, we are starting simple. ;)

In his youth, Harry Potter had always been interested learning how cars drove, how trains rolled, how boats floated and how planes flew. The young boy had always wanted to learn how those different machines imagined from the brains of millions of different men and women worked. As far as Harry knew, he had always been interested in the subject. 

When he was five-years-old, Harry had ended up in his new school library. Harry had learned just a few weeks ago that his parents had died in a car crash and he had wanted to know what could have caused that. Looking around, he found a book on cars. That book was what really kickstarted Harry’s interest in the subject. In the years to come, he would go to the library and read books on different kind of vehicles. He would slowly learn the basics of how those machines worked but, the one vehicle that had interested him the most was the plane. 

Harry loved the idea of flying. He couldn’t tell you where it had come from but he could tell you why he loved the idea of flying. Harry couldn’t help but associate the idea of flight to freedom. To Harry, who was stuck living with his relatives who despised him, freedom to fly became such an attractive thing. When he was ten, Harry decided that he become a “plane builder”. Of course, there is no such thing as a _plane builder_ , but Harry didn’t know that yet. That was his dream. He would study hard at school, escape the Dursleys and make planes. 

Then, a letter arrived and his life was completely changed. 

Harry learned that not only was magic real, but that he was a wizard and came from a magical family, that his parents had been murdered by a dark wizard that Harry had become famous for supposedly having defeated. 

In Diagon Alley, Harry learned that flying broomsticks were real. Harry was ecstatic. This was finally a way for him to fly! Unfortunately, Hagrid had refused to let him buy a broom, citing that first-years weren’t allowed to own one at Hogwarts. Harry wasn’t demoralised, he would find a way to fly. Harry had quickly realised upon arriving at Hogwarts that his dream of building planes had been transferred to flying broomsticks. Harry had been glad to be able to receive a Nimbus 2000 when he had joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team, yet, he continued to dream about making brooms. 

This was the reason why Harry was currently in the Hogwarts library, looking for a certain book. It had been half a year since Harry had arrived at Hogwarts and Harry was still no closer to finding information about the flying broomstick industry. He and his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had often scoured the Hogwarts library in the last two months, trying their best to find any information about Nicolas Flamel. Harry hadn’t told his friends yet that he was also looking for something else. He could easily have asked Hermione for help as she knew the library a lot better than he did but he wanted to keep his ambition secret. Harry had planned to reveal it to them once he had managed to build his first broom. 

By that point, Harry had explored more than half of the library. He had already asked Madam Pince if there were any books on broomstick enchanting. With a suspicious glance, she had told him that there wasn’t any that she was aware of. Since the library was vast and a lot of books were centuries old, Harry didn’t lose hope that there weren’t any. 

And, today was the day Harry found it. 

Looking around in the 37th row of the library, Harry found it. **_The Noble Art of Broomstick Enchanting_** by Augustus Hawkshaw. Harry was shocked by the age of the book. _The Noble Art of Broomstick Enchanting_ had been published in the late 18 th century, at a time where flying broomsticks were still hand-made by broom-makers around the country. The broomstick industry as he knew it wouldn’t exist until 1926 with the creation of the _Cleansweep_ _Broom Company_ and the release of its first model: the _Cleansweep_ _One,_ the first ever mass-produced broom in the world. 

Happy to have finally found something, Harry loaned the book and walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. 

* * *

Harry arrived back in Gryffindor Tower and immediately sat down on one of the sofas near the fireplace. It was currently the early afternoon of a snowy Saturday and Harry wanted to use the opportunity to finally learn about how to make broomsticks. Opening the book, he read the introduction. 

**The Noble Art of Broomstick Enchanting**

**By Augustus Hawkshaw.**

**p. 1788**

**If you are reading this book, it means that you, dear reader, are interested in the noble art of broomstick enchanting. If it’s the case, then read ahead! This book was written with the purpose of teaching witches and wizards how to enchant a broomstick to make it fly, transforming it into a flying machine capable of transporting an individual (or more) across the skies.**

**But first, you may wonder why we are enchanting a broom. After all, why do witches and wizards enchant a tool used to keep a house clean into a flying machine? Well, the answer to that is easy:** **subtlety** **.**

**In the times of old, where** **magicals** **were prosecuted by non-** **magicals** **groups such as the Christian faith,** **magicals** **families needed a way to escape quickly and easily. Plus, that way of escaping needed to be unnoticeable to muggles and easy to get in a time of need. The answer came when a young family in the north of Scotland enchanted a few brooms that were later used to escape a mob of muggles. The idea had its merits as a broom was easy to find in a household but would also be ignored by muggles as, for them, it would only be a tool to keep the house clean. The idea quickly spread across the isles and, later, Europe and Asia. Suddenly, having flying broomsticks in your home became the norm. However, at the time, there were no specialised broom-makers so families had to enchant their own by trial and error. This led to the development and discovery of various charms and runes that will be shown in the later pages of the book.**

**Broomsticks became the norm in the later centuries. The uses for flying broomsticks changed from being an easily concealable method of escape to a method of transport favoured by the wizarding world. Broomsticks were used to make new sports such as Quidditch and were even raced by crazier witches and wizards. Broom-makers across the isles would appear, ready to make brooms for** **hundreds** **of families and Quidditch** **enthusiasts** **.**

**However, make no mistakes. As of the writing of this book, the flying broomstick’s main use is as a travel and evacuation method. The fact that it can be used to play a sport with is not considered important. This book will guide the reader to enchant his own broomstick to make it fly.**

Harry let the book down on his lap. That introduction had been interesting. He had always wondered why the wizarding world had thought it to be a good idea to make broomsticks, of all thing, into a flying machine. Now that he thought of it, it was obvious. A broom could easily be concealed or hidden and those who didn’t know the magical world well would be non-the-wiser. 

However, was it necessary for brooms to still be, well, brooms? After all, there was no need to conceal a broom anymore. Unlike what the book indicated; the broomstick’s main use wasn’t as an evacuation method anymore. With the way cities and towns sprouted, using a broom as a transport method would break the Statute of Secrecy. It’s main use nowadays was for Quidditch, which was one of the reasons why he was wondering if it still needed to look like a broom, especially since modern brooms didn’t look like household tools in the slightest. After all, even muggles wouldn’t sweep the floor with a Nimbus 2000. They would mostly wonder why a broom was made to look like that. If the idea of flying broomsticks looking like brooms was discarded, then more aerodynamic efficient shapes could be used in the future. 

Harry was so focused on the question of brooms that he didn’t notice someone sitting on his left. “What are you reading?” asked Hermione, taking out a book of her own from her bag. 

Harry jumped and let out a huge shriek of surprise, his book flying out of his hands. Harry heard Hermione gasp when the corner of the book hit the ground. To his horror, the book rebounded toward the fireplace. With his own horrified gasp, Harry jumped out of his seat and caught the book before it landed in the fireplace. 

“Harry!” let out Hermione in horror, seeing the book so close to the fire. Harry raised back on his feet and turned back toward his friend. 

“Hermione, don’t scare me like that!” he said with a breath of relief. 

“Sorry.” she answered with a sheepish smile. Harry gave her a smile back, indicating that he wasn’t angry or anything before he sat back down. “So,” she asked. “What were you reading?” 

“Nothing.” answered Harry, too quickly for her liking. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. “Fine. I’m reading a book for a personal project of mine.” 

“Can I help you?” she asked. 

“Not now.” said Harry. At seeing Hermione’s sad face, he added “I want to keep it a secret for now but once I reveal it to you and Ron, then sure, you can help me. I’ll most probably need your help anyway.” he grinned. 

“Okay. Thanks.” said Hermione, smiling. “Have you found anything on Nicolas Flamel, then?” she asked. 

Harry groaned. 

* * *

_The Noble Art of Broomstick Enchanting_ quickly became Harry’s favourite book. Harry was amazed at everything the book showed and taught. To his surprise, he had easily grasped how the enchantments worked on brooms. To Harry, it wasn’t much different to computer programming, just with a different alphabet and language. As Harry had an affinity to computer programs (He had managed to sneak out of his cupboard a few times while the Dursleys were away to go on Dudley’s computer and try his own programs in Basic.), learning how to enchant a broom wasn’t that hard for him. 

Unfortunately, Harry, Ron and Hermione had also found who Nicolas Flamel was which had eventually led to him, Hermione and Neville getting detention and losing 150 points for Gryffindor after helping Hagrid smuggle his new pet dragon out of the grounds. 

As horrible his exclusion from Gryffindor was, Harry managed to use the opportunity to start enchanting his first ever broom. He had spent the previous two months reading and studying the book, he believed that he was ready. 

With an old broom stolen from one of Filch’s cupboards, Harry sequestered himself in his dorm and began working on his broom. 

The ‘programming’ (a term he would continue to use because of its familiarity) of that first broom was quite simple. While the book taught more functionalities, Harry wanted to do simple for his first attempt. Harry decided to put an acceleration charm, a braking charm, a hover charm, an axes control charm (pitch, roll, yaw), a stability control charm and a cushioning charm for comfort. 

Excluding the cushioning charm, all the other charms were linked to a user interface charm which would allow the flyer to control the broom. 

That was it. 

All the charms were very basic so it wouldn’t give Harry the ability to control the speed of the broom, only to make it move forward or slow down. It also wouldn’t hover very fast. From what he understood, that charm would only allow him to fly a maximum of 50 meters high. 

The programming was written in a runic language. While it would have been easier to just cast the charms with his wand, the charms would have eventually disappeared after a few months or, at most, a year or two. Harry wanted them to last for decades so the runes were the way to go. 

And so, that day, Harry set off to work. The charms were relatively easy to write and the program took an hour and a half to finish. Harry then injected magic in the broom, powering the runes. With a flick of the wand, Harry activated the hover charm (by-passing the control interface as he wasn’t riding it.). The broom shot out of his bed and started hovering by itself. Harry grinned. His broom worked! 

It only needed a name. 

Harry didn’t bother to find one, it was only a prototype, after all. Instead, he engraved on the handle something simple: **_Potter Mark I_ ** **.**

His first ever hand-made broom was ready to fly. 

* * *

Grinning happily, Harry climbed down the stairs toward the common room. Inside, he found Ron and Hermione playing chess. As expected, Hermione was losing, badly. 

“Oh, hey Harry.” greeted Ron, his eyes not leaving the board. 

His opponent however completely forgot the game when she spotted Harry. 

“Harry! I was wondering where you were. Wait, why are you holding one of Filch’s old brooms?” asked Hermione. 

Harry grinned. “Remember the project I talked about a few months ago?” 

Hermione nodded then looked at the broom. A look of understanding crossed her eyes. “Did you really make...” 

“Yes.” 

Finally lifting his eyes from the board (realising that he had completely lost Hermione’s interest), Ron asked “What are you guys talking about.” 

“I have something I want to show you.” 

Hermione jumped from her seat, quickly followed by Ron who, with a flick of a wand, packed the chest pieces in a small box. 

Harry led his two best friends outside before he turned around. 

“So, what’s this?” asked Ron, pointing at the old broom. “Is that one of Hooch’s old brooms?” 

“Nope.” said Harry. “This is the _Potter Mark I_ , a broom I enchanted myself. I haven’t tested it yet but I’m pretty sure it flies!” 

“Really!?” asked Ron, amazed. Hermione was looking at the broom in awe. 

“Only way to find out.” said Harry. Putting the broom between his legs, Harry felt the broom respond to his presence. He kicked off the ground and he and the broom raised. 

“AMAZING!” shouted Ron. 

Harry was so proud, he laughed. He gave a burst forward and the broom slowly moved forward. He gave a burst backward and he felt the broom brake and slow down. Harry pitched down and the broom lowered its altitude. He then pitched up and the broom decreased its height. The last thing he tested where the directions. He first rotated to the left, then the right. After that, he tested moving in translation (moving like on a two-dimensional plane while always looking in the same direction) left and then right. Then, finally, he landed. 

Ron and Hermione ran toward him. Ron still looked amazed while Hermione looked at him proudly. “It’s brilliant!” he said. “Why didn’t you tell us before?” 

“I wanted to keep it a surprise.” said Harry. 

“It’s amazing Harry!” beamed Hermione, still looking at him. Harry blushed. “How does it work?” 

“It works with runes.” answered Harry. Harry took the broom and pointed just above the twigs. “If you look closely, you can see the runes. That’s what program the various charms working on the broom.” said Harry. 

Hermione and Ron leaned closer. The runes were very small and one wouldn’t notice them unless he looked closely. 

“I think you lost me at ‘runes’, mate.” laughed Ron. “I can barely see them!” 

“That’s fine.” said Harry. “Why don’t you test it while I show the program to Hermione? Just be careful, it’s very basic and it doesn’t have the usual safety charms.” 

Ron nodded and mounted the broom before slowly taking off. Meanwhile, Harry took out a sheet of parchment from his pocket and showed it to Hermione. “That’s the rune sequence or ‘program’ as I call it.” On Harry’s parchment, Hermione could see five different runes sections of different sizes all connected to a larger section of runes in the middle. At the bottom of the sheet was one charm program that wasn’t connected to anything else. “If you look carefully, you can see that it’s divided into multiple sections. All of these sections are about one specific charm. Excluding the cushioning charm at the bottom, all of them are connected to the user interface in the middle.” 

“That’s amazing.” repeated Hermione quietly. “You did that yourself?” 

“Doubting me?” teased Harry. 

“Of course not!” she quickly said back. “I just didn’t think it was possible to do that so, well, young.” 

“The book you saw me read the other day really helped me. It also helped that runes sequences work in a way so similar to computer programs, something I already had already experimented with when I was younger.” said Harry. 

Hermione continued to examine the rune sequence while Ron was having fun flying on the _Potter Mark I_. Eventually, Harry said “I promised you something, two months ago. Now that I revealed my project, do you want to help me design and program better brooms?” 

Hermione looked back at Harry and grinned. She looked excited. “My answer is yes. I don’t care about brooms that much but it seems like a great academic project and it would permit us to learn more about runes and charms!” 

“Brilliant.” said Harry. “I’ll show you the book I read to build the Mark I. It’s already late in the year but if you want, we can design the program for the Mark II during the summer, using Hedwig to send the changes and improvements we do.” 

“Yes. We can do that. Let’s go to the library, now!” said Hermione, grabbing Harry’s hand and leading him away. Harry laughed loudly at his friend’s antics. Turning his head back, he yelled “Ron! Bring the broom back to the dorm! Hermione and I will be in the library!” 


End file.
